


Crosslands

by orphan_account



Category: Brave (2012), Coco (2017), Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Monsters Inc. (Movies), Ratatouille (2007), Toy Story (Movies), Up (2009), WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pixar, Self-Indulgent, and also finding nemo, cant believe no one else has done this, hey this is technically my first crossover! exciting!, i havent seen half these movies in YEARS, if my spanish sucks please tell me so i can fix it, leaving out cars and good dinosaur because... its just hard to explain, non-binary wall-e, ooc.... everyone?, same with inside out, sorry if i miss stuff, starts with coco since it's the most recent original pixar movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pixar's beloved characters wake up in an unfamiliar world. Forming alliances with the other confused characters, they will have to find their way back home.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Miguel, the Talking Rat, and the Cowboy Doll

Miguel wasn't sure how he got to the forest. It was lush, and kind of... cold? Which was strange, considering that it was summer. At least it was when he'd last checked. And besides, he'd never seen a forest like this before. 

"Hello?" he called nervously, sitting up and pulling his red hoodie closer around his small frame. He could see frost beginning on the tree leaves and the tips of the grass, and he stood up to escape the cold. 

He took a step back, foot hitting something on the ground. He swung around to see... a cowboy doll. Leaning down, Miguel gingerly picked up the doll, taking in its miniature hat and badge. The badge read _Sheriff Woody_. 

"Woody," Miguel mumbled. "How'd you get here?" 

There was a squeak from the tree line, and Miguel heard a tiny voice shout. "Put him down!" 

Miguel's head snapped up, but there was nobody there. 

"Down here," the voice said, tinged with annoyance. Miguel finally noticed the rat, walking on two legs, holding acorns in its tiny paws. Miguel would never admit that he let out a small scream at the sight of it, dropping Woody back onto the grass. "Hey! Careful with him!" The rat rushed forward, dropping his acorns to nudge at the doll's arm. 

"Remy," a voice hissed, one Miguel could have _sworn_ the doll said it, but that was ridiculous!

Then again, talking rat. And skeletons. So maybe not _that_ ridiculous.

"Are you... alive?" Miguel cautiously asked, crouching down to be as close to the rat and doll's level as he could. 

The doll suddenly burst to life, shocking Miguel back into a sitting position on the ground. _"__¡Dios mío!"_

"Sorry for scaring you," Woody said, "but I'm not supposed to come alive in front of humans."

Miguel nodded like he understood. "And... the rat?" 

"Remy," the rat said, holding out a tiny paw. Carefully, Miguel shook it with his thumb and forefinger. "Sorry for yelling earlier."

"I'm Miguel," Miguel said, dumbfounded. "Where... are we?" 

"No idea," Woody said. "I was in Bonnie's room, and then... here." 

Remy nodded. "Same for me. I went to sleep in Paris, and woke up here." 

Miguel got back to his feet, brushing the ice and dirt from his legs. "We should look around. See if we can find clues." 

"Good idea," Woody said. "You'll be a lot faster than us, though."

"Would you mind carrying us?" Remy asked sheepishly. Carefully, Miguel held out his arm, and Remy and Woody clambered onto his shoulders— Remy on the left, Woody on the right. 

Miguel looked cautiously to his left shoulder. "You won't bite me, will you?" 

Remy looked offended. "No! I'm not an _animal_." Miguel blinked. "You know what I mean," Remy added. 

"Let's get going," Woody said. "Hopefully, somebody can explain to us what's going on."

Miguel started off, heading deeper into the dark forest. 


	2. Merida and the One-Eyed Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all, not to be needy or anything, but if you're reading+enjoying this fic, could you spare a second to pop into the comments and let me know? doesn't have to be long, just something to let me know i'm not posting this to the void. thanks folks! enjoy chapter 2! <3

Merida was just glad she had her bow. 

She may have had a limited supply of arrows, but she was good at improvising, and there were enough materials in these ruins to make _something_ useful.

For now, she had a fire going, sitting in the hollowed out brick house. The walls blocked the harsh wind blowing, although not all of it, and Merida shivered, pulling her knees closer to her chest. Of course, she was completely unprepared for this cold weather, not thinking she was going to be _transported_ any time soon. She guessed that old witch had something to do with it, but she could never be sure. 

There was a rustling in the bushes, and Merida's head snapped up, eyes scanning above the fire. "Who's there?" she called, a harsh edge added to her voice. Nobody replied, but the rustling continued. Merida stood quietly, picking up her bow and nocking an arrow. 

"Who's there?" she repeated, stalking forward. She pushed the tip of her arrow into the bush, which earned her a loud scream from the... _whatever_ was in the bush. Merida screamed as she saw it, stumbling back and letting her arrow fly prematurely. It landed in a tree nearby, and Merida cursed, knowing that she'd have to get that out later. 

For now, she had bigger problems.

"What _are_ you?" she shrieked, drawing further back from the one-eyed creature. Its skin was a sickly green, and oddly smooth. Decidedly not human, and not animal, either. Maybe something in between. 

The creature placed its hands on its hips and spoke with an unfamiliar accent. "Watch where you point that thing, will you?" 

"_What_ _are_ _you?"_ Merida repeated, calming down enough to lower her arrow-less bow. 

"I'm a monster."

"No kidding!" Merida glanced back at the fire, which she had nearly backed into. Cautiously, she took a step forward. 

The monster shook his head (body?) and sighed. "You from around here? 'Cause I'm not."

"Did you just wake up here too?" Merida asked, momentarily forgetting her apprehension. 

"Yes! What is going _on?"_ he said. A shiver passed through his body, and he gestured to Merida's fire. "Mind if I sit down? It's kinda chilly." Merida stepped back behind the fire and nodded. The monster sat down perpendicular to her, holding out his hand. "I'm Mike," he said, "Mike Wazowski." 

Merida took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Princess Merida of Clan DunBroch."

Mike's eye widened. "Princess?" he said, slack jawed. "Sorry for my informality—" Merida held up her hand to stop him. 

"I'm only a princess by name. You don't have to treat me like one," she said. 

Mike didn't reply, simply held his hands out by the fire. 

"I've been staying in this area all day, but now it's getting dark," Merida noted. "Tomorrow morning I'm going to look around further, try to find others. " She glanced up at the green monster. "You interested?"

"I'm probably safer with you than I am alone," Mike said, shrugging. 

Merida nodded. "Get some rest," she said. "We set out at sunrise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (repeat from top)  
hey y'all, not to be needy or anything, but if you're reading+enjoying this fic, could you spare a second to pop into the comments and let me know? doesn't have to be long, just something to let me know i'm not posting this to the void. thanks folks! <3


	3. Violet, the Old Man, and the Robot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y’all. please comment if you’re enjoying this. I’m begging you

The strange trio had formed more out of necessity than an actual _liking_ for each other. Violet found Carl to be grumpy and disagreeable, and the robot (who had only said two words since they met her, "Wally" and "Eve") seemed cold. 

They didn't seem to like her much either. Aside from the conversation they'd had when they first met, they really hadn't spoken much. All they did was wander around the large field, which Violet was starting to think was endless. 

"We're not _getting_ anywhere," she said, irritated, breaking the hours-long silence. "Robot—"

"EVE," the robot said flatly. 

"Eve," Violet corrected, ignoring Carl's eye roll, "can't you scan things? Can you see where the field ends?" 

Narrowing her eyes, Eve scanned the area. She emitted a soft glow from her pupils, which trailed the area around them. Finally, the glow disappeared, and Eve shook her head. Violet's heart sank. 

"Ugh!" She kicked a rock and watched it soar satisfyingly through the air. "This is useless!" 

"Calm down, kid," Carl said, leaning on his cane. "It has to end at some point." 

Violet crossed her arms. "Does it?" she asked. "We don't know where we are. We could be in _The Land of Eternal Fields_," she said, complete with broad, sarcastic hand gestures. Carl chuckled. 

"Let's just keep going." He hobbled forward, using his cane for support. Violet and Eve followed, Eve making an annoyed beeping noise as they went. 

It felt like days to Violet, but hours later, they reached an end to the field. It led off into a forest, a dirt path beckoning the trio forward. Violet stepped forward, but Carl held out his cane to stop her. "It's getting too dark."

"We can't just _wait_," Violet snapped. "We need to keep going." 

"You won't be able to see anything," Carl warned. Eve nodded her agreement.

Violet muttered something that sounded like "et tu, bot?" under her breath, but sat down against one of the trees nonetheless. "As soon as the sun comes up, we keep going," she demanded. 

Carl nodded, already half asleep. "Sure thing." 

Eve entered sleep mode, and just as the moon appeared over the trees, Violet slipped asleep.


	4. The Second Monster

Miguel, Remy, and Woody had travelled for half a day without seeing a single sign of life, and they were starting to lose hope. Miguel had taken to humming old Héctor Rivera songs, much to Remy's chagrin. 

"I have sensitive ears," he complained, "and you're very close." 

"I offered to let you sit in my pocket," Miguel said simply. 

Remy made a _hmph_ noise. "The shoulder is more comfortable," he said petulantly. Miguel made a _hmph_ noise of his own. 

"Alright, alright, calm down," Woody said. He'd taken to the role of peacemaker surprisingly well, though it wasn't like there was anyone else to take on the role. 

There was the unmistakable sound of a twig snapping from deeper in the trees, and the trio froze like statues. 

"You heard that too, right?" Remy whispered, voice shaking. Miguel and Woody nodded, eyes locked onto where the sound had come from. 

The ground shook, and a large, fuzzy, blue monster stepped out of the trees. 

The screaming was loud enough to shatter glass. 

* * *

Once the group had calmed down, and Miguel had Remy securely between his palms so he couldn't attack anyone, Sully explained his familiar predicament to the group. Woke up in another world, didn't know how, wanted to go home. 

"Have you seen anyone else since you got here?" Woody asked, leaning off of Miguel's right shoulder. 

Sully shook his head. "Just you three," he said. Woody's tiny face fell. 

"And you don't have any idea where we are?" Miguel asked. 

"Or _why_ we're here?" Remy added, squirming out of Miguel's hands and onto his left shoulder.

Sully held out his hands. "I know as much as you do," he said. "I've been looking for— Well, for my friend. But there's nothing here that I could use to contact him, or anyone else, at least that I've seen." 

"I'm looking for my friends, too," Woody said empathetically, "and these two are just trying to get back home. Maybe we could work together!"

Remy blanched, nearly falling from his perch on Miguel's shoulder. "Woah, wait, can we talk about this?" 

"I don't have to work with you, if it's going to be an issue," Sully said. "Really."

Woody waved him off. "No, no, it's fine," he said. "Remy, don't be rude."

"Rude? He's a big monster!"

"You think everything's big," Miguel pointed out. "You're a _rat._"

Remy leaned to look in Miguel's face. "Don't say that like it's a bad thing."

"Well, maybe _he's_ insulted that you said he was a monster like it's a bad thing!" 

Sully started to look uncomfortable as the trio argued. Finally, after some yelling (and attempted biting from Remy), they came to a conclusion. "You can come with us," Miguel said triumphantly.

"If you want, we mean," Woody added. 

Sully smiled. "That'd be nice," he said. "Thanks." 

"Yeah, yeah," Remy said flatly. "But it's getting dark. We should settle down for the night." 

"Good idea," Woody said. Then, after a moment of thinking, he added in a sheepish tone, "anyone know how to start a fire?" 


	5. Team Green and the Elastic Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i completely forgot about this fic and it will most likely go unfinished. this is the last chapter i had ready, and if you've read this far, i thank you, and i apologize. it's hard to find the drive to continue without really knowing if anyone actually cares. love y'all. <3

Merida and Mike had starting calling themselves "team green" as a joke, but eventually, they started to say it seriously. When one of them started to lose hope, the other would chirp out a "go team green!" 

It made their exploration of the ruins, and the rocky area around them, much more enjoyable. Especially since the ruins were incredibly boring, and not providing them with many clues to their whereabouts. 

"Find anything yet?" Merida asked, leaning over the wall of one of the ruins to check on Mike. 

He paused in his digging, putting a large stone aside. "Nothing yet," he sighed, picking up another rock. 

Merida felt the hairs on her arm prick up, and she glanced skyward to confirm her fears. "It's going to rain," she said, jumping down from her foothold on the wall. "We should find shelter." 

Mike nodded, standing up and brushing the dust from his legs. "Right." The pair began their trek, following the path they'd taken through the ruins earlier that morning. 

Suddenly, as they were about to reach their campsite, Merida stuck her arm out, stopping Mike in his tracks. She shushed him before he could say anything, carefully nocking an arrow in her bow. "Stay behind me," she whispered. 

She swung out, into the campsite, eyes landing on the red-clad woman examining where their fire had been. The stranger stood up quickly, holding out her arms defensively. The two women came to a standoff. 

"Alright, alright, let's calm down—" Mike began, stopping as he spotted the stranger. "Oh." 

"I don't want a fight," the stranger said. "Put the bow down." 

Merida slowly lowered her bow as the stranger lowered her arms. 

"Are you from here?" Mike asked, taking a cautious step forward. 

The woman shook her head. "I just woke up here." 

"Same as us," Merida said, gears turning in her head. "Do _you_ know what's going on?" 

"Not a clue," the woman said. 

Merida gave a sigh, striding forward and sitting at the edge of the extinguished fire. She gestured across it with her bow. “Sit.” 

The woman in red complied, sitting down cross-legged across from the princess. Mike joined them, taking a spot between the two to avoid another fight. Team Green sat and listened as the woman introduced herself as Helen, and told them a familiar story. "I just want to find my family," she finished, "and get back home."

"Us too," Mike said. "Wanna join us?"

Merida opened her mouth to argue, but then closed it. This wasn't a time for making enemies, or turning away much-needed help. Three heads would be much better than two, anyway. 

Helen's eyes shone. "Sure."

Thunder crashed in the distance, and water droplets began pouring down, starting to soak the ruins. "Rain," Merida said, cursing under her breath. "We'll be safe down here, but it'd be best if we had something dry to start a fire with—" Helen's arm suddenly shot out, stretching further than a human arm had any right to, and plucked up a handful of dry sticks. 

Mike and Merida's jaws dropped as Helen placed the sticks where the fire had been. "Sorry," she said, focusing on starting the fire. "Forgot to mention that." 


End file.
